This is your daddy
by MissHuffer
Summary: Sakura becomes pregnant, and Naruto volunteers to support her. Who's the father and will he want to be a part of their lives? Hokage change and maybe a character death. Depending on the plot.
1. We're back

**12 Years since they were in a team.**

**Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were all 16 and Kakashi was 27.**

**9 years since Sakura and Kakashi had started "going out".**

**/ = break just to seperate paragraphs/sentences. (For some reason if i put a clear line in, it just disappears..) :S**

**.**

**Disclaimer : You know none of us will ever own anything naruto.. Including me..**

**Except for the random fandom stuff we buy at cosplay conventions and ofcourse with the genius of ebay.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Haruno- 28<strong>

**Naruto Uzumaki- 28**

**Sakumo Haruno- 7**

**Kakashi Hatake- 39**

**Tsunade - …Old…**

**Ino, Choji and the rest of 'em.. - 27/28**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Even though I had Naruto and Sakumo with me, it was time to go back.

.

Sakumo is my child. My son. He's named after Kakashi sensei's father. I thought it was a good name… It was the first one I could think of…

And no. Naruto isn't his dad. Although he has supported me for the last seven years. I don't have a clue why, but I'm glad he did.

.

We walked for days until finally. We reached the gates.

.

Konoha. My hometown. Our hometown.

.

Naruto decided it would be a good idea to see everyone we knew first, to get it out of the way.

First, we headed to the Hokage. We thought we would mention to her that we were back.

.

I hadn't seen Tsunade in ages. I hope she didn't give up the Hokage role to go gambling. She nearly did when I was her apprentice. But Shizune managed to talk her out of it.

.

We were at the Hokage's office. We had a few "hello's" and "oh my god, he's so cute!" and of course, "Where have you been all these years."

We didn't explain too much. We didn't exactly want everyone to know we left without a goodbye. And we also in bit of a hurry.

.

Me and Naruto walked up to the offices, where Shizune's desk was. Only I couldn't find Shizune anywhere. She was usually running around doing all of Tsunade's work and fetching her tea or sake.

.

Genma was sat at the desk. He hadn't done an ounce of work in 20 years. How could he be the Hokage's assistant.

Naruto walked up to him and asked,

"Um, Genma? Everything okay? You're working… I don't understand. Where's Shizune?"

.

Naruto had the exact same thoughts as me.

"Naruto! Hey, you're back. And who's this? Sakura… and a child? Tell me this isn't your child Naruto?"

"Ehh! No! That's Sakura's son!"

"Ah. Okay then. So… What brings you here?"

"Well, we have to talk to Tsunade. We're back in the village and we want to live here… Permanently. Like we did before."

"Well I'm sorry buddy. But uh… you have a bit of bad luck. Tsunade's no longer the Hokage."

"WHAT?"

.

I stood there with an open mouth after hearing Genma.

Naruto couldn't believe it either and asked all of these questions. Like., who is it now?, Where did she go?, Did she owe money?, Did the elders fire her?, And the obvious one... Did she die?

.

I decided to find out myself because Genma was just wasting our time. He was more interested in staring at women through the tower window than listening to us.

.

I knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

I asked Sakumo to sit with Naruto a minute, and not cause any trouble.

I didn't want to give the Hokage a shock when they first see me.

It was Kakashi Sensei that answered the door.

I took a step back and realised he was wearing the Hokage's robe, I smiled and mumbled,

"I don't believe it."

"Excuse me?"

"I just can't believe you're the Hokage. You're way too lazy!"

I laughed to myself, but he didn't seem to think it was funny.

.

"Can I help you?…"

He blinked a couple of times, I felt my head lower a little and my eyes started to water. Did he not remember me?

"Sakura? Is that you?"

He lifted my chin as I replied,

"Yeah. Surprised?"

"Surprised? I haven't seen you in years…"

His eye looked darker than it used to. But maybe it was just my memory that was wrong.

.

We made a bit of small talk. You know… things like, How have you been. How's the village holding up and how's Naruto.

Before I could ask how the Hokage thing was going for him, Sakumo wandered in and shouted,

"Mommy! Where are you? I'm bored."

"Uh… I'll be out in a minute honey, hold on."

.

Kakashi gave me a long stare, and what seemed like an angry look.

"Who's that? And why did he call you mommy?"

"That's my son Kakashi. Sakumo."

"S…Sakumo?"

"Yeah. Naruto helped pick the name. It's the first one I thought of and Naruto approved. To me the name seemed… fitting."

"Naruto's his dad?"

"No. He was just there throughout the whole pregnancy. I'm actually glad he was there. He helped a lot."

"How old is he?"

"7, Come one Kakashi. You do the math and you can figure out who the father is too."

I looked at him waiting for an answer. It wasn't long before he realised.

"He's… Mine?"

I just nodded and replied,

"You know… Sakumo called _Naruto_ dad once. That hurt me. I knew then that, I shouldn't have left here. I gave him a bad start to life. To not even know who his father is!"

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. Not even Naruto. I just told him it was some ninja I had a fling with."

He gave me an expression I'd never seen before. It was mix between happiness, sadness and betrayal.

.

"Listen Kakashi. I haven't told anyone because I didn't know if you wanted to a part of his life. Our lives. So I'm leaving it for you to decide. You can be as involved as you want to be. I really don't mind if you say you don't wa-"

"I do. I want to be part of your lives."

"Really? You mean it?"

.

My eyes welling up for the second time today.

"I mean it. Really."

Sakumo walked in again, complaining as usual.

"Mommy! I'm really bored. I want to go home."

"Sakumo. Come here a minute."

He walked towards me and gave the Hokage a strange look. As if to say, who are you?

I pointed him towards Kakashi, but as I did, Kakashi knelt down to his level.

"Sakumo. This... is your daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you've never seen him before but, he's been working."


	2. He looks just like you

**RECAP**

**"Daddy?"**

**"Yeah. I'm sorry you've never seen him before but, he's been working."**

**.**

Sakumo ran up to Kakashi and hugged him. No words were said by either of us.

Sakumo broke the hug and said,

"Mommy? Is daddy going to stay with us?"

"Um… I don't know yet honey. But we've got to get settled in first."

"Okay. Don't be long. I'm bored. Naruto isn't fun at all.."

"Alright. Go on. I won't be long."

.

Kakashi stood back up and said,

"He really is my kid isn't he?"

"Yeah. Can't you tell? He looks just like you."

"Well... Maybe when I was younger."

"Maybe."

.

There was a long pause and we just stared at each other for a while. Kakashi broke the silence,

"Have you been training him?"

"Yeah. I taught him about chakra and how to control it and Naruto taught him quite a lot about being stealthy and strong. I thought he should get a head start on this stuff."

"Like I did?"

"Yeah. Well I guess since he's your son, he should have some characteristics from you right?"

"I guess so."

"So I thought if he _is_ super smart, then he can be as strong as you… Why not start right away?"

.

I continued with,

"And of course Naruto decided to teach him some pranks.."

It was then that I pulled a disapproving face. Kakashi replied,

"Typical Naruto huh?"

"Yep."

.

I remembered that Sakumo said he was bored. I started to move towards the door, when Kakashi stopped me.

"Sakura… I'm glad you're back."

He hugged me tightly. I hugged back and realised he still had feelings for me.

"Kakashi. We really have to go. I promised Naruto we'd see everyone before dusk."

"Okay. Well you know where I am. And I still have my old apartment so if you need anything.. Just ask."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

With a smile I left the room. Sakumo grabbed my hand and Naruto followed us out of the offices.

Kakashi let us leave our stuff there, and suggested we stay in the rooms upstairs from his office. They were empty and he was more than willing to let us stay there. Naruto seemed more than happy about it. This meant we didn't have to stay in a motel.

.

We wandered through the town and finally found everyone we'd wanted to see. They were all sat at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Ino was there along with her boyfriend Choji, Shikamaru was there with Temari, Neji with Ten-Ten and of course Hinata was sat alone whilst looking at Naruto with a loving stare.

.

I decided to start the conversation.

"Hi everyone."

They all looked around to us and jumped up to hug us. They surrounded us, all shouting, are you okay? And it's great to see you! Hinata spoke up first,

"Hi Naruto. Hi Sakura. How have you both been?" Naruto replied with,

"We've been great thanks Hinata. How have you all been?"

They all answered together so we hardly heard what anyone said. But they all seemed to be happy.

.

After a few drinks and a meal, everyone started talking about Sakumo. Asking all sorts of questions but no one really seemed to care who the father was. That was until Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata were talking to each other behind my back. I heard them way too clearly. They were whispering words like, who, why and when. They wanted to know who the father was, but I wasn't intending to tell them. I hadn't even told Naruto. But of course Ino had to ask and let everyone overhear us.

"So, Sakura. Who got you up the duff?"

"Ino! That's so inappropriate."

Sakumo looked up at me, not really understanding what we were saying. He decided to play with the chopsticks on the table and ignore what us "adults" were saying.

"Seriously Sakura. You know we think it might be someone we all know really well. You know… judging from Sakumo's looks and how he acts."

I sat still refusing to give them an answer. I was sure they'd figured it out. They mentioned his name a couple of time in their "secret" conversation. Ino kept babbling quietly. But the next thing my mind registered was,

"It's Kakashi isn't it?"

My body stiffened and everyone gasped. Neji and Shikamaru weren't too interested but Naruto was on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah… It is, yeah."

I wasn't sure if I was happy or upset. But now that they knew Naruto was going to hate me.

.

There was no doubt about it. Naruto was the first to question me.

"Sakura? Seriously? You knew and you never told me? You told me it was some ninja you had a fling with!"

"Well… It was half right."

"That's not the point Sakura! I supported you through the whole thing and you didn't even have the decency to tell me who the father is!"

I looked at sakumo. He was still playing with the chopsticks, but he heard us shouting. He tried to ignore it. I decided to reply to Naruto as calmly as I could.

"Naruto, I didn't know if he wanted to be a part of this. I didn't even know if he wanted to see me again."

.

Naruto felt sorry for me then and gave me a hug.

After a bit of comfort and some more chatting we decided to head home. Well… to our rooms in the Hokage's tower.

.

On the walk back, Naruto didn't say much. I felt so ashamed. I didn't want everyone to find out so quickly. But I guess they'd all have to know eventually.

.

When we got back to out rooms that Kakashi had let us stay in, Naruto went for a walk. I put sakumo to bed and decided to go to sleep. I was tired from walking today and I couldn't wait for sleep to wash over me.

.

.

**NARUTOS POV.**

.

.

I decided I had to ask Kakashi if this was true. I couldn't believe he left her alone. I couldn't let him get away with it. I walked into to the Hokage's office and crept up behind him.

I swang my right fist straight for his face. But he was too fast and caught my wrist. I was so angry with him. I wanted to destroy him. I decided that fighting wasn't going to work. So I resorted to shouting.

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT HER WHEN YOU KNEW SHE WAS HAVING YOUR CHILD!"

"Wait, what?"

.

He let go of my wrist and tried to understand what I was saying.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM ON ABOUT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER?"

"Naruto. I didn't leave her!"

"YES YOU DID! SHE WAS PREGNANT AND YET YOU LEFT!"

"Naruto! Really! I didn't leave her!"

"She told me she wanted to leave the village because everyone would judge her for a having a child so young. She said she had a fling with some ninja that was in town and wanted to leave until the pregnancy was over. But I know you rejected her. We left the village because of you."

"Naruto I didn't reject her. I didn't even know she was pregnant. I didn't even know you left the village! I found out from Tsunade!"

"What? I thought Sakura-"

"I loved her Naruto!"

"You… what?"

"I LOVED HER AND SHE JUST LEFT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Yeah I do. But I don't know why she'd lie to both of us."

"I don't know either. But I only just found out I had a son."


	3. I got the message

**RECAP**

**.**

"**I LOVED HER AND SHE JUST LEFT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"**

"**Yeah I do. But I don't know why she'd lie to both of us."**

"**I don't know either. But I only just found out I had a son."**

.

**SAKURA'S POV**

.

I heard people shouting from one of the rooms in the hall. I was too tired to see who it was. It heard a bit like Naruto, so I ignored it. No doubt he was shouting at someone for stealing his ramen or something.

.

In the next few days, Naruto and Kakashi were acting really weirdly. Sometimes they'd ignore me and sometimes they ask me if I'm okay and just generally act weird.

Kakashi asked me if I still wanted to be a ninja, and if I wanted to take on missions again. Obviously I'd start from the bottom and work up again. Since I was a chunin, I'd start with C class missions.

.

I really thought about it and realised that I could quit at any time. If I took on a couple of C class missions and I got stuck or couldn't deal with leaving Sakumo, then I could just stop being a kunoichi and be a regular human being.

.

Kakashi and Sakumo had really hit it off. They were acting like they'd known each other since Sakumo was born. It was weird but I was glad. It wasn't awkward for them and they were never bored. Kakashi would take him out to practise some chakra training or they'd go for ramen. Kakashi really was a natural at this.

.

It was about a week and a half after we came back to Konoha. I'd resumed my position at the hospital, while Sakumo attended school, and I had taken on quite a few C ranked missions. You know… Missions like, escort this person to the land of snow and back. And Protect this person from bandits on their way home. Nothing hard.

.

I was heading back to my room after work at the hospital and decided that me and Sakumo should find our own place to stay. Now that I was earning money again, we could afford it. I headed to the Hokage's office to talk to Kakashi about it, and let him know we were moving out.

.

"Um… Kakashi? Sorry I barged in. I just wanted to let you know that I've earned enough money to rent out our own apartment now. So me and Sakumo will be leaving. But thank you for everything you've done."

Kakashi was standing and was leant over his desk, his head lowered and he asked,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry? I'm telling you now. I only just earned enough money to-"

"No! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Oh…"

"Sakura. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…"

I started to cry. Everyone had found out he was the father. It was only time until he was going to ask why I left in the first place. He didn't know anything until about a week ago. He had to hear from me now, just like everyone else did.

.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I couldn't. For one I didn't have to courage to. And I didn't know what your reaction would be. I was scared you'd tell me to get rid of it."

"Sakura. I wouldn't have said that."

.

Kakashi turned towards me, leaned against his desk and had his hands gripping the edges of it. I continued with my excuses,

"Well I wasn't sure what you were going to say."

"I thought you died or got captured or something! I prayed for you… for years!" Infact I did 2 weeks ago… 2 days before you came into my office."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to upset anyone! I was trying to do what was right for all of us!"

"It would have been best if you stayed here!"

.

I was really crying by now. I tried to keep the tears back but they just wouldn't co-operate.

"I didn't want this to mess up your life. If I told you before. You wouldn't have become Hokage! You probably wouldn't even go on missions, because you wouldn't want to leave him here alone."

"Of course I wouldn't have wanted to leave him. But you know you can still be a shinobi and have children."

"I know. But I knew this would have messed everything up for you. I just didn't know what to do so I thought it was best for me to leave."

Kakashi was getting a little angry at this point and started to grip at the table with his nails.

.

I never told anyone I was pregnant. Only Naruto knew. And he decided he was going to support me through the pregnancy. He thought that the bastard who'd done this to me was to cowardly to stand up and support me. That's what he thought anyway.

I was sorry for what I'd done to Kakashi. It was all my fault. I left him like I didn't care for him. I don't know how I did it. But I knew it was best for both me, and Kakashi.

.

Kakashi obviously hadn't finished with this conversation. When he finished gripping the table with his nails, he stood up in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. He held tight to make me listen to him.

"I loved you Sakura… And you just left. No goodbye. No reason. Nothing."

"I loved you too… but that doesn't mean much now does it!"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I both said loved… As in past tense. If we still loved each other then, maybe I would have pity for you. But I'm sorry. I did what I thought was right and I stuck to my judgement."

.

Kakashi took in all that I said and relaxed a little. He loosened his grasp on my shoulders, but didn't totally let go. He moved one hand towards his face and slowly pulled his mask down. I'd seen his face millions of times before. It was just amazing to see it again after so long.

I only just registered what he was doing when I felt a pair of soft lips touch my own.

First I was in shock. My eyes flew open and my back was tense… But as the kiss continued I relaxed and closed my eyes.

He pushed his head back and broke the kiss. It lasted about 6 seconds but it was long enough to get the message.

He still loved me.

.

He hugged me and whispered into my left ear,

"Please don't go."

"…"

He leaned back enough for me to see his beautiful face, without the mask covering it.

"Please don't get another apartment. You can stay with me."

"But we can't take up your space. I feel like we're in the way here."

"Not here. I have my old apartment still. I only stay here when I can't be bothered to go home, or if I have too much work to do."

"No. We couldn't. I don't… I mean… Really?"

"Yeah."

"But, are you sure you want to let us? That's a commitment that doesn't can't be undone so easily."

"I'm sure Sakura."

He gave me a little smile but I knew he hadn't forgiven me yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry for the Small Chapter.. I will write another one now.. But it thought it was a good place to stop.. :D**

**Please if there are any mistake or you think i should or could change anything. Please let me know!**

**Oh and also.. I may add a lemon or two later on in chapters.. But I've never written anything like that.. so it might just be a little citrusy.. :D Not too sure yet..**


	4. The Photo

Me and Sakumo headed to Kakashi's old apartment. Of course I remembered where it was, i'd been there hundreds of times. I was just hoping he moved his books out of Sakumo's reach.

/

I was lifting some luggage through the font door and Sakumo carried his teddy bear.

"Are you really okay with this Kakashi?"

"Yes of course I am."

Kakashi lifted one of the suitcased for me and moved it into one of the bedrooms. I moved the other one through the door and placed it by the couch.

/

"Kakashi, Where's Sakumo going to sleep?"

"Well... I already got him a bed. It's in the spare room. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, Wow... I didn't expect you to do all this for us Kakashi."

"Well you know. I've got to take care of my family."

With that, he wandered out the door.

After a while or exploring the apartment I realised there was a note on the fridge.

/

_Sakura & Sakumo,_

_I hope you like it here, if there's anything you need please ask Iruka._

_I'll be gone for a while on a mission. Don't worry, I'll be back soon!_

_Have fun while i'm gone._

_Kakashi._

_P.S. I hope you don't mind Sakura, but I thought you could have my room while I'm gone. We'll sort something else out once I'm back. I just didn't have enough time to get another room ready._

/

I'm sleeping in his room?

Okay I guess that's okay while he's gone.

Would it be wierd when he's back? Would it be wierd when he's gone, Staying in his apartment?

/

By nightfall Sakumo was tired and I put him to bed in his new room. I was getting tired by then too. I decided to make some tea and go to bed. Kakashi's room was amazing. It was huge and had the most amazing bed. There were bookshelves full of scrolls and training material. "Icha Icha Paradise" was no where to be found. Maybe he'd finally got rid of them. I doubt that.

/

I looked over to the window and saw a photoframe. While holding my tea, I had a look at the photo. It was Team 7, when we first met. I felt horrible. Naruto and Kakashi had been so nice to me and Sakumo even though I'd treated them so badly. I started crying over the picture and sat on the bed.

I loved Sakumo with all my heart, but i couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if I didn't have a child.

/

Next thing I knew, the front door opened. I heard someone drop a rucksack to the floor and i was suddenly in defence mode. I walked out to the living room only to see that silver haired ninja lying on the couch.

/

"Kakashi?"

He didn't answer. I walked over to the couch and sat beside him. He was looking at me and obviously realised i had been crying. He sat up to comfort me and as he did, I noticed the cuts and bruises on his body. Idiot, Always putting other people before himself. His jonin clothes were torn and covered in blood. I immediately started ripping his sleeves off and healing his wounds with what little medic jutsu I knew. He didn't seem to notice what I was doing and just stared at me.

"Sakura... What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You've been crying."

"Kakashi I really don't think you should be worrying about me right now."

"Sakura, stop."

I let his wrist go and suddenly felt warm arms around my waist. I didn't even care that he was getting blood on my clothes. I liked the comfort.

We sat there for a while as I embraced his hug. It felt like home. I missed him so much. I was glad to have him back in my life.

/

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"What? You... you love me?"

I sat back and looked into his eyes, only to see that has was telling the truth.


End file.
